User talk:18tanzc
thumb|200px|left|Welcome! Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:71.34.117.130 page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ajraddatz (Talk) 13:48, September 27, 2010 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. 18tanzc's Talk page Hello MLN Wiki users and contributers.Have any questions? Comments? if so post here!18tanzc Unblock me Hello, 18tanzc please unblock me and please don't block me again. Thanks! MLN Smileytaff **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 14:22, September 28, 2010 (UTC) smillystaff O.K but any gypsm you get from the clicks please send them to me. 18tanzc18tanzc 14:41, September 28, 2010 (UTC) OK **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 14:43, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna have to block you for 1 day.Sorry but I can't tell you why.Please dont delete me after I un-block you. Welcome to the wiki! I LOVE your new store, but please try to keep all stores and others to your own userpage. Say, instead of creating a new article for a store, please make a page called "User:18tanzc/Super store". By doing so, you would keep your own stuff in your user page. If you can, please copy the text of your store from the article to User:18tanzc/18tanzc's Super Store . Thanks SO much, 03:06, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi there Hi, Beginners mistake but for your stuff you can make side pages i.e. '' /page you want and not articles that are for bricks, stickers and etc. Thanks, and if you need any more help or have any questions just ask me, -- 04:37, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Badge Images I have deleted all the badge images you uploaded as we already have those available. Try using sample: Thanks 04:53, September 29, 2010 (UTC) From JESUSRocks123 18TANZC please bid 1 on bobo's thing I will give you a pipe. **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 15:14, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Unused Avatar Warning Your avatar is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. If you do plan to keep this file please name it something like 18tanzc_My_Page.jpg 23:16, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Offer I'll give you 15 clicks for a rough gem. 14:17, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Sure I'll give you 30 clicks for 2 rough dimonds. 14:52, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Order Yah I'll do your order. Please put the clicks on my lightworm module. 22:15, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I have clicked! Help Could you help me with my forum? link. http://mlnforum.forumotion.com/forum.htm Could you specify please? Sorry but I'm sorta confused. Do you mean naming it? I already have the name could you be a member? Smileytaff 14:33, October 14, 2010 (UTC) thx thanks for visiting my page Gypsum/Pipe Stats Hey! You copied that from my page! Legobatmankid10 (talk) 20:11, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Have you trade marked it? If not(witch I think you haven't),Then I can use it because it is a cool idea. 18tanzc 00:41, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Good point. Legobatmankid10 (talk) 02:17, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Unused Avatar Warning Your avatar is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. 02:31, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Unused Avatar Warning Your avatar is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. 02:32, October 22, 2010 (UTC) To benjamin6891: Please click here for your order,I have moved it to my store's talk page.Please click Here. 18tanzc 13:42, November 5, 2010 (UTC) 18tanzc's Superstore Hi you have not payed me for the 4 weeks I have been working here. 23:07, November 9, 2010 (UTC) uhhhhhh...right.I will pay 40 clicks tomarow! K? PS.what do i click? auction winner are you going to keep clicking? or do you not want the items.... 15:36, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Yaaa......I won another auction for 5000 clicks,So It will take me awile to finish :( :( :( :( :( 18tanzc 22:49, November 16, 2010 (UTC) New Message Hey 18tanzc, and thanks for the message, I really appreciate it, and about the offer, I'll think about it, I made an offer to have some rank 1 items from slimons, but I could probally use the extra help...Thanks again! ~~Roodaksta~~ I think silmons is inactive. Well, it's a deal. I already friended you on MLN 18tanzc, so all the MLN items I need for rank one for just 28 clicks right? alright, just accept me, and i'll give you the clicks. ~~Roodaksta~~ OK, I will move this to my store's talk page if you don't mind. Click Here to see the order. 18tanzc 00:11, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Poll How do you make a poll? legobatmankid10 Talk Store 23:30, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Your poll is fixed! 18tanzc 00:40, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks dude! also you won my sticker module contest, so where do you want the 100 clicks? legobatmankid10 Talk Store 02:40, December 2, 2010 (UTC) WOW! Realy? Was it THAT good? Thanks! Also,you're welcome,and ask me any time if you need anything else! I don't know at the moment,so can you wait to like,tomarrow? 18tanzc 02:52, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Sure I can wait :) legobatmankid10 Talk Store 03:47, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Can you click my pet golem 100 times and send me ANY gypsum that you get? THANK YOU! K. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 15:58, December 2, 2010 (UTC) have you finished clicking? If not,wait till I re-block Thire13(Lego Aquaman13). Thanks! 18tanzc 00:17, December 3, 2010 (UTC) No I'm not finished. I still have 50 to go. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 17:05, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Job Application I would like to work for your store. I am very consistent on my account and log on frequently and I can provide many items for almost all ranks. I am rank 8 and I already have my own store but I need to get a second job when my store isn't that busy or when this store recieves orders. I really like this store but I can provide enough items that I would like to make some of the prices better and more affordable because I would have plenty of the items available. Please consider my job application. BrickWheels Store Auction 22:12, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry it has been 4 days. I was in-active for a while.So, I have decided to accept your application.you can be rank 7 and up items,please.Also, don't forget to see my super store staff page for suggestions,ideas,fixing things,and more. 18tanzc 22:40, December 19, 2010 (UTC) My order Hey I ordered from your store could you please check it? Thanks! legobatmankid10 Talk Store 23:12, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. I've been in-active for the holidays. I will see it ASAP. 18tanzc 14:56, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Lego Stefans24's Order I'll Buy them. How Much are they??? LegoStefan24 (talk) 22:17, October 25, 2011 (UTC) They are 30 clicks each since i'm low on stock, but usually there 25 clicks each. Also,DO you have any gypsum or pipe? If you send me 1, I will give you 3 Diamonds or sapphires FREE! If you need anything else, Check out My store. Well, I'm also on a search for loose sparks, gypsum and pipes. So, I'll give you the clicks. I need only 1 sapphire and 1 ruby. Just tell me when you want the clicks and what you want them to be used on. LegoStefan24 (talk) 17:09, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and just wondering, can I trade you some of my extra diamonds for the gems I need? What gems do you need? Also, a ruby is 5 clicks more because I only have 4 sadly. :( so i can't trade for the rubies. but I can Trade for sapphires! One more thing.... Can I move this trade to my stores talk Page? So for 1 ruby and 1 sapphire is 65 clicks total. If this is Ok, please respond! 18tanzc 23:09, October 26, 2011 (UTC) That would be great!!! Just tell me when to use them and where I should use them. I can trade a diamond for a sapphire. LegoStefan24 (talk) 00:02, October 27, 2011 (UTC) You can click my elemental earth mod 14 times, my totemic hawk 14 times right now. send me a rough diamond and i will send you a sapphire. 18tanzc 19:40, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I sent 1 diamond and gave you the clicks. LegoStefan24 (talk) 20:46, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok, sweet! I have sent you the sapphire. You can click my elemental air mod 18 times,my totemic owl 18 times, and my group performance mod 1 time. 18tanzc 21:28, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I clicked on your modules. LegoStefan24 (talk) 00:59, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I clicked on all of them. Items Sent! Remember, if you need anything for rank 5, just ask me! User 18tanzc out! 18tanzc 00:15, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. If I need anything else, I'll ask. LegoStefan24 (talk) 01:17, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Trade I have just mailed you 5 strawberries. I am now waiting for my clicks. PS-I am not stupid at the face of scams, if I do not recieve any items from a trade within a month, I will declare the user as a scammer, and stop trading with them. OK. I would appreciate it next time if you asked me before you mailed an item that you are selling to me. I am backed up on clicks today, but if you can wait 2 days, I can get the clicks to you. Is this Ok with you? Also, what do you want clicked? When I build my race track module, rank 1 I would like it on the RTR1. 1 click per day please. Because I have to click with items, I can only give you 5 clicks. If you mail me the solar power cells required for this deal, I can click 10 times. 18tanzc 22:33, December 25, 2011 (UTC) I have clicked a different mod 10 times because customer never responded. 18tanzc 00:35, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Never? LU1G1 (talk) 15:10, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey you're back. I posted of what type of deal you wanted to do, but you didn't respond. So, I just clicked a different mod for the strawberries instead of the RTR1 because you didn't say if you wanted me to click 5 times with my Items, or if you would send me the items and I would click 10 times. 18tanzc 18:23, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Nails Hey, about your low stock of nails. I may be able to give you some, if I have any left over. Adamlenton1 (talk) 07:54, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! How close are you to rank 6? 18tanzc 15:41, January 30, 2012 (UTC) 37 pipes and 47 gypsum away. :P Adamlenton1 (talk) 16:30, January 30, 2012 (UTC) That going to take a long time to get all those. and I should know: I'm rank 8! Anyway, I would love to help you, but I only have 1 pipe to sell, and I am all ready doing a Deal with LegoStefan24. So, do you want the pipe? 18tanzc 03:37, January 31, 2012 (UTC) It's quite an achievement that I have 13 pipes anyway. :P I think Huo's trading me 3 more for all my gems. And how much is the pipe? Adamlenton1 (talk) 07:07, January 31, 2012 (UTC) How many gems are you trading for the pipes? Also, I have 2 pipes now, at 60 clicks each...... Since you are a good customer, I will take 20 clicks off to make the grand total 100 clicks. If this is to much, you can all ways trade a few items for them. 18tanzc 15:26, January 31, 2012 (UTC) 3 rubies and 4 diamonds for 3 pipes. And yes, I'll take those two pipes. 50 clicks each day for two days. What module do you want? Oh, and a BIG 'thanks! Adamlenton1 (talk) 16:14, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm gonna throw in a gypsum too! Huo Thanks Huo. :P Adamlenton1 (talk) 20:38, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Click my apprentice mod all 100 times. Also, I just got another 2 pipes and a gypsum from (to ironic) YOU! 18tanzc 00:24, February 1, 2012 (UTC) p.s. do you mind if I move this to my store talk page? Yes, you can move it to your store talk page. And yeah, I meant for you to get those pipes. 15:57, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Why did you want me to receive them? I have moved the order. 18tanzc 16:46, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Because you had a low stock. :P ''ADAMLENTON1 So, you wanted me to get the pipes and gypsum so you could buy them off me, or do you mean the nails? 18tanzc 13:18, February 2, 2012 (UTC) You had a low stock of pipes, so I let you recieve some off my pet waterbug. P.S. I just got a pipe from your bug. :P Adamlenton1 (talk) 08:04, February 4, 2012 (UTC) oh, thanks! And, you're welcome for the pipe :P 18tanzc 15:44, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Store Update Love the click deals, they're awesome! Although one question, do they count on previous orders? Adamlenton1 (talk) 08:02, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I guess they could....... But I will need to think about it. 18tanzc 15:41, February 4, 2012 (UTC) p.s. Do you like the new background I added? Ok, It's just I did just spend 100 clicks then you introduced that. :P Oh well. And, yeah, the background looks cool. Adamlenton1 (talk) 16:11, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'll have them count. 18tanzc 16:21, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, you sure are one of the best traders around, and my first choice! Adamlenton1 (talk) 17:28, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I try to be the best trader I can. 18tanzc 17:50, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I'm getting closer to Rank 6 now, only 15 pipes and 30 gypsum away! Adamlenton1 (talk) nice job! Keep it up! 18tanzc 00:15, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, hopefully I'll be there by the end of March. Adamlenton1 (talk) 10:14, February 11, 2012 (UTC) That would be cool. By the way, I'm guessing you had extra nails? :P 18tanzc 17:51, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. :P And I wanted to do something helpful. And since you are so kind, and have a low stock of nails I thought I'd give ya some! :P Adamlenton1 (talk) 18:50, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Thank you SO much for the nails. I will give you 10 free clicks to any mod on your page if you want. 18tanzc 19:07, February 12, 2012 (UTC) No problem, please put the clicks on my soundtrack module, thanks. Adamlenton1 (talk) 07:58, February 13, 2012 (UTC) QUESTION I'm not sure if I should ask it here or at the store's talk page, so I'll ask it here. If possible, how many clicks would a rank 5 starter pack be with the 30 clicks on an apperentice mod? Adamlenton1 (talk) 18:46, February 12, 2012 (UTC) It would be 110 clicks. 18tanzc 19:11, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks. Adamlenton1 (talk) 19:30, February 12, 2012 (UTC) No problem. Are you asking because you want to order one? 18tanzc 19:32, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Not at the minute. Maybe some other time though. Adamlenton1 (talk) 07:59, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ok. But now I have a question for you.... You are all ready on rank 5, so why would you need a starter pack? 18tanzc 00:23, February 14, 2012 (UTC) It's cheaper than buying seperately :P Adamlenton1 (talk) 08:43, February 14, 2012 (UTC) oh... I did not know that... good job at finding that. 15:41, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Does that mean the prices are going up? Adamlenton1 (talk) 16:07, February 14, 2012 (UTC) no, I just fixed the rank 5 starter pack to make more sense. 18tanzc 00:16, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ok. Adamlenton1 (talk) 07:50, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Honey Pie i'll send it to you when you click my modules. If you have, just tell me. i have clicked. 18tanzc 03:18, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Goals Good luck with your goals. How many clicks do you have right now? I have 4173 currently. Adamlenton1 (talk) 17:46, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I have 8848+ Clicks right now. 18tanzc 00:09, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Store I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to even change anything. I was just trying to see how you is store is made so I can help to make Legocityfan's store. It won't happen again, sorry once again. ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 19:15, February 19, 2012 (UTC) No problem. If I could not find a way to fix it.......Lets not go there, shall we? :P I am no expert on coding, but I have some decent knowledge. I can help if you want at his store. One more thing, If you were just looking, then how come my store got messed up? 18tanzc 21:29, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Welcome! Thanks! And thanks also for accepting my Friend Request! I also want 1 Digging Fine Receipt, 15 clicks I think, where would you want those clicks at? -Codyn329 No problem.I am glad to accept your friend request! I have a store here that is '''WAY Better than the in on the MB's. Check it out Here! If you want to order, Click on the picture of the mantle banner. 18tanzc 15:59, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Well done Congrats on the top 10 sticker module thing! ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 16:24, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I can't Believe I'm actually on there! 18tanzc 16:26, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Do you know how you make the picture blend in to the beackground, like in your store? ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 07:09, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Yes. 18tanzc 14:40, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Can you please help me out by doing it to LCF's shop? ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 17:42, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I can Try. I'm no expert. 18tanzc 00:11, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Golem and Dragon Hiya, I've undone your last edit to the dragon and golem cause while it is the wrong way round that is what the use on MLN says. ;-) 02:31, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh! I'm sorry! I did not know that. I just saw it was incorrect,so I fixed it. Sorry :( 18tanzc 02:43, February 22, 2012 (UTC) No worries. It is really quite the tricky one. I might add a comment on the page source pointing it out. 04:13, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Delete template Sorry I seem to have confused you some on Your rank 5 page (see the diff). To explain I used the t''' template to show you how to use the '''speedy template when it was on my page. Sorry for the confusion. 05:28, February 24, 2012 (UTC) No wories. I got it now :) 18tanzc 14:50, February 24, 2012 (UTC) LCF's store IDK really. He's one of my best MLN friends so I thought I should help him out I guess. I probably will start my own store soon. ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 07:25, February 24, 2012 (UTC) When it is up, don't forget to tell me! 18tanzc 14:55, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok, but, if you don't me asking, why? ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 16:07, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Because I may want to order from it. 18tanzc 00:12, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I based the prices around yours, being about 1-5 clicks cheaper on most items :P ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 08:22, February 25, 2012 (UTC) From The RedBrick Marketplace Thank you for being so helpful and supportive!!! Order on my stores talk page here. LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick MLN 00:05, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! 18tanzc 00:54, March 2, 2012 (UTC) No Problem! LegoStefan24 Talk RedBrick MLN 01:18, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Top 10 sticker mods Wow! I didn't know that! Thanks for finding that for me. I've completed your important poll too. ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 19:10, March 4, 2012 (UTC) No problem. And Thanks for voting. 18tanzc 19:21, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hi! Just tell me what you want and I'll see if I can get it. :) (Please reply to this on my talkpage) legobatmankid10 Talk Store 18:30, March 6, 2012 (UTC) B/C Deals Hey! For thursday, today, I'm doing a B/C Deal with brookeate. Then I will do one with you on Friday, is that okay? Codyn329 (talk) 13:16, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Just remember you still need to click my crest today! p.s. did you click for yesterday? With all the orders I have,I really can't tell who clicked what so I have to keep asking you. I'm sorry if it inconveniences you. 18tanzc 15:06, March 8, 2012 (UTC) B/C deal I could do a B/C deal with my robot. Just tell me when. However, I can't do it from 3/17-3/23. How about right now if you are still here? 18tanzc 03:19, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I'm gonna block now. How many Clicks do you want to do? 18tanzc 03:26, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Any multiple of 10. Click now please. I have to go REALLY SOON! Clicking... 18tanzc 03:34, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Clicked 70 times. Please click my transmuting pool 1 and tell me to reload it.Please also click my crest 60 times. Thanks. 18tanzc 03:37, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Clicked once. Sorry. I no longer have clicks. :) I have to go too. Lets continue this tomorrow. How about 3 PM Hawaii time? How about 2 PM Hawaii time? 18tanzc 03:47, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Actually, that's better. Just let me know you are on by sending me lots of mln messages. :P